Uśmiech anioła
by rasvu
Summary: Jedynym ukojeniem jest jego uśmiech, a jedyną ucieczką skrycie się w jego objęciach. Szczególnie, kiedy wracają wspomnienia...


_Ogień. Dużo ognia. Przez warstwy płomieni ledwie widoczny jest zarys jakiegoś domu. Wszystko spowija tajemnicza mgła. Oczy nie mogą przyzwyczaić się do blasku, a uszy do krzyku, który nagle zerwał się gdzieś w oddali. Krzyk zrozpaczonego dziecka.  
><em>

Czyjaś ręka, chwytają mocna za obolałe ramiona budzi Hinę, prawie zrzucając ją z łóżka. Dziewczyna przeciera oczy, które przecież niedawno oślepione zostały przez pole płomieni odcinających jej drogę ucieczki.

- A tobie co, Miyazawa? – Hina usłyszała poirytowany męski głos tuż przy swoim uchu i wreszcie szeroko otworzyła oczy koloru miodu, by dostrzec jakiś ciemny zarys postaci stojącej nad nią w jej własnym pokoju.

- Miyazawa, mówię coś do ciebie! – Hina poczuła jak jej głowa zaczyna dudnić od uderzenia, które właśnie dostała.

Otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Poczuła niemiłe pieczenie w gardle, a kiedy przełknęła ślinę, w oczach stanęły jej łzy bólu.

- Hina? – Hina usłyszała kolejny głos, tym razem delikatniejszy, kobiecy. Zaraz po pojawieniu się głosu ktoś zapalił latarenkę przy wejściu i pomieszczenie wypełniło słabe pomarańczowe światło płomienia.

Hina zamrugała kilka razy i dotknęła swojego gardła, patrząc to na postać stojącą tuż nad nią, to na dziwną zjawę z latarnią. Nie wiedziała gdzie jest, chociaż poznała swój pokój. Nie miała pojęcia jak się tam znalazła. Jedyne co kojarzyła, to miecz wiszący na ścianie tuż naprzeciw jej łóżka.

- Miyazawa Hina? Wszystko w porządku? – znów ten sam delikatny, prawie anielski kobiecy głos.

Oczy Hiny zwróciły się w jej kierunku i dziewczyna znów otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak próby ponownie zawiodły. Jedyny dźwięk, który się z niej wydobył to dziwny charkot, jakiś taki gardłowy, zupełnie nie pasujący do delikatnej osoby dziewczyny. Hina spuściła wzrok i splotła palce, kładąc je na kolanach.

- Hiroi...? Zostaw mnie, proszę, samą z Hiną. Postaram się ją uspokoić – anielski głos zbliżał się w stronę dziewczyny, która tym razem zacisnęła mocno oczy, by przypomnieć sobie, co właściwie się stało.

Hina poczuła, ze jej lóżko ugina się lekko pod ciężarem siadającej na nim osoby. Czy to anioł?

- Hina? Słyszysz mnie? – tak, to na pewno anioł. – Jeśli mnie słyszysz, pokiwaj głową dwa razy.

Minęła krótka chwila zanim dziewczyna zareagowała i delikatnie przytaknęła, jej oczy dalej zaciśnięte jakby chciała uniknąć patrzenia na tę niebiańską istotę przychodzącą jej z pomocą. A Hina naprawdę jej potrzebowała.

- Słyszysz... To dobrze – cichy, delikatny głos pojawił się tuż przy jej uchu i dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, podnosząc głowę. Poczuła bowiem na niej chłodne, szczupłe ręce.

- Lepiej? Bardzo cię boli?

Hina pokręciła głową czując lekką ulgę.

I nagle wszystkie wspomnienia jakby powróciły, ich nawał uderzył dziewczynę z ogromną siłą i poczuła przeszywający ból w okolicach skroni.

Hina otworzyła oczy i na jej tworzy pojawił się nikły uśmiech.

- Kapitan Unohana... – ledwie wychrypiała, czując pieczenie w gardle.

- Ćśś... Widzę, że już z tobą lepiej... – kapitan Unohana – jak ją nazwała Hina – odgarnęła czarne włosy z czoła i powoli wstała, odsuwając lampion od twarzy dziewczyny. – Poleż jeszcze chwilę, a ja pójdę do moich kwater po specjalny środek łagodzący na twoje gardło, dobrze?

Hina przytaknęła.

- Bardzo długo dzisiaj krzyczałaś – kobieta ruszyła w stronę drzwi i popatrzyła na Hinę przez ramię, zostawiając niewielką przerwę między drzwiami a framugą. Do pokoju dziewczyny wpadało nikłe światło księżyca widoczne także z dziedzińca, przy którym mieszkała. 

Hina rozglądnęła się po pokoju, a jej myśli wciąż kręciły się wokół momentu, którym żyła przez ostatnie kilka godzin. Ta sama scena; pożar pochłaniający kolejne budynki, ludzi, i ten sam przeraźliwy, bezbronny krzyk dziecka gdzieś w oddali.

Już miała chwycić się za głowę, kiedy dostrzegła, że jej dotąd oświetlony kawałek podłogi staje się znów czarny, pusty, nieprzenikniony. Hina podniosła wzrok, by zobaczyć co się stało i wtedy właśnie ujrzała jasnowłosą postać stojącą w drzwiach. Dziewczyna nie dostrzegła nic poza srebrnym światłem odbijanym przez pasma włosów o tym samym kolorze, i poza białym płaszczem zwisającym luźno na ramionach postaci.

Hina siedziała bez ruchu czekając na jakikolwiek znak życia od owej osoby. Przez chwilę byłą cisza, wręcz przeszywająca, a dopiero potem postać poruszyła się i otworzyła szerzej drzwi aby wejść do pokoju.

Światło księżyca na chwile oślepiło Hinę i zmrużyła oczy, a to pozwoliło jej dostrzec, kim był jej tajemniczy gość. I wtedy te same miodowe oczy otwarły się szeroko ze zdumienia.

- K... Kapitan... – ledwo zdążyła wychrypieć słabo jedno słowo, kiedy nagle postać pojawiła się tuż przy niej i przyłożyła chłodny, kościsty palec do jej rozgrzanych ust.

Hina dostrzegła ten dziwny uśmiech, ten, który zawsze graniczył z grymasem, kiedy na niego spoglądała z oddali. Dziewczyna poczuła, że kręci jej się w głowie od samego dotyku Ichimaru. Jednak dotyk ten działał kojąco.

- Hina – wystarczyło, że wypowiedział jej imię tym półszeptem, którym nigdy nie zwracał się do nikogo poza nią samą. Tylko ona miała przywilej przepuszczania sobie przez blade palce jego aksamitnych srebrnych kosmyków, kiedy było jej źle; tylko ona potrafiła sprawić, że ten niepokojący uśmiech stawał się kochającym, pełnym pozytywnych uczuć, kiedy składała delikatne pocałunki na jego policzku; tylko ona wiedziała, kiedy było mu źle. I tylko ona potrafiła przywrócić mu jego radość życia. _Tylko_ ona – wątła, bezbronna Hina Miyazawa, ta sama cudem wyciągnięta dawno temu z pożaru, by potem popełnić samobójstwo z żalu; z żalu, że nie zdołała ugasić płomieni, że nie uratowała swojej rodziny. Że była sama.

Hina – i wystarczyło, że wypowiedział je imię po raz drugi, żeby Hina uklęknęła przed nim i objęła słabymi ramionami jego talię, przyciskając jednocześnie swoją ciemnowłosą głowę do jego klatki piersiowej. Potrzebowała schronienia, a zapewnić je tylko mógł Ichimaru.

Gin Ichimaru. Ile razy Hina potrafiła powtórzyć jego imię wstając z łóżka, ubierając się, wypełniając codzienne obowiązki w Seireitei, odpoczywając po całodziennej pracy, oglądając zachody słońca; kładąc się spać. Jego imię zawsze łagodziło przykre doznania po niefortunnej nocy spędzonej nad krzykiem i walką z oślepiającym światłem płomieni. Jego imię dawało jej siłę do życia; bo miała dla kogo żyć.

Hina poczuła zimne dłonie mężczyzny wsuwające się w jej miękkie, ciemne włosy, delikatnie masują jej głowę. Ból ustał. Żadne wspomnienia nie miały teraz znaczenia; tylko ona i Ichimaru. Nie było przeszłości, ani przyszłości, gdyż przyszłość bolała jeszcze bardziej.

Skupiała się tylko na teraźniejszości, starając się wyciągnąć z niej jak najwięcej, a dając w zamian po dwakroć. 

W pokoju oświetlonym nikłym światłem księżyca panowała niczym nie zmącona cisza. Nawet ćmy i inne nocne stworzenia, zdaje się, znalazły sobie inny kąt, daleko od kwater trzeciej dywizji, daleko od pokoju Hiny.

Drzwi zasunęły się bezszelestnie.

W ostatnim momencie można było dostrzec w szparce między nimi a framugą nikły uśmiech anioła.


End file.
